


Fly In My Wake

by orphan_account



Series: Fight Fire With Fire [3]
Category: Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Competition, F/M, Fighter racing, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Sick Character, high on spice, just a little stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You get high, Poe loses, and you have a massive hangover.





	Fly In My Wake

**Author's Note:**

> One of my readers on Wattpad, @FennaB11 requested another part to this story: "The reader wins the bet but she also doesn't feel well because off lack of sleep or she does and she finds something for Poe to do"   
> So here is what I came up with. Hope you like it!

You didn't sleep at all that night. Again. Which was bad because you still had to win that race. You had told Poe he better win it, but you knew you couldn't just give up. It wasn't in your character. So you did everything you could to build up your energy in the morning.

You drank like 3 cups of caff, ate 5 energy bars, and shot a little bit of spice. Not near enough to get high on but enough to sharpen your senses back up to normal for a while. It was a trick you had learned early on in your smuggling days. If you really had to stay up for a long period of time, shoot yourself full of energy, and go for it. Though you usually ended up paying for it later with a huge crash, and you would feel like garbage for a few days.  

You walked into the hangar confidently, and then smirked. Poe had round up a huge crowd to watch the competition. So much for playing nice, you thought, now this is gonna get dirty. 

You smiled at the people who cheered you on and walked over to your fighter. Poe jogged over from talking with a group of his close friends. "Are you sure you don't want to back down, there sure are are a lot of witnesses." 

You cocked your head and stuck out your lower lip, pouting, "What?" you whined with an air of compassion, "You don't want to lose in front of all your friends?"

The crowd near you erupted in laughter, mixed in with a few whistles, cat calls, and one person shouting, "Burn!"

Poe shook his head and laughed along with everyone else, "Hope you have fun flying in my wake," and added as an afterthought, "wingman." then spun on his heel and climbed nimbly into his black fighter. 

You shook your head, as he walked away, and called to the crowd of excited pilots and resistance ground support, "I guess I better teach him some humility hu?" They laughed and you climbed into your own fighter. 

These people must not get out much, you thought, They seem way more excited than they should be about some race. But you didn't care, after a short stint working as a pod-racer on the Malastare Circuit you were used to the attention and it didn't bother you one bit. In fact you knew for a fact that it alwaysed upped your performance level. You had to laugh at that. Dameron had literally just lost himself the race by publicizing it.

You started up your fighter and scanned the hangar once more. The crowd had retreated a safe distance from the two racers and were waiting for the both of them to take off. Right before you were about to go for it, you saw Princess Leia step out onto the platform above the fighters. You waved and smiled at her cheerily. and heard her voice come over the comms. "Please whip Dameron's ass for all of us. We could use a break from his constant bragging." 

"HEY!" Poe shouted, indignant. You tried to pull your ear away from the overly loud sound coming through the comm system in your helmet but it didn't work because obviously, the helmet was stuck on your head. 

You resorted to a cheeky reply that made Leia laugh and Poe scowl. "Don't worry, I will. It will be quick and painless. Oh sorry I lied, it will be quick and painful."

And the race was on. The fighters flew out of the hangar. Poe had requisitioned the help of his best man, 'Snap' Wexley, to plot out a race course that would show the next checkpoint on the X-wing navigation system. Every time they would pass a checkpoint it would flash green and then the next one would appear on the map. So neither of them knew ahead of time the actual race layout. Poe said he didn't want to have a tactical advantage, and you weren't going to argue.

Poe came up on your right side and you reached the first checkpoint at roughly the same time as him. The nav flashed green and the next checkpoint flickered into view to the right. You rolled your wing, up and over Poe's before he could blink and you took off to the left with him hot on your tail. A few times he passed you and you were scared for a minute that he might actually win.

The last checkpoint was at the end of a long straightaway that lead right back to base, and Poe was flying in-front of you, staying true to his word that you would fly in his wake. The problem with flying a wake was that the ship in front of you was really just pushing against your's with its repulsors and not the air. It the Pilot in the back didn't know what they were doing then they could lose control and crash, but if they handled it right they could boost the leader just enough to throw them off course and gain the lead. 

Boy were you thankful for your stint as a podracer. The tricks you learned just keep coming in handy. You had actually done this trick several times before and had no problem trying it on Poe. He really was a very skilled pilot and you had no fear of killing him. He could handle it. So you did it. 

Poe wouldn't let you pass him, so you speed up enough that you were right on his tail dead center of the back of his ship, and then nudged your own to the side catching the push of the left repulser straight on the nose of your fighter. This threw Poe's ship to the right, in an all out spin and even though he quickly recovered and came back up behind you, you had already won.

The checkpoint flashed green, you pulled the fighter to a bone jarring shortstop, landing quickly and popping the hatch. Poe's ship settled beside you a half second later, and the crowd, who had been watching on the scanners while you were out of sight came running towards the two of you shouting and laughing, mostly at Poe's expense.

You jumped down from your X-wing and jogged through the thick crowd towards Poe, who was coming your way. He had a look of astonishment on his face as he pulled off his helmet and stopped in-front of you. "Where did you learn how to fly like that?" wonder in his voice.

You grinned, trying to hide the fact that you were starting to come down off of a caff, sugar, and spice high. "Podracing. It taught me a few good tricks. Though if it makes you feel any better, I had to use more than one of them on you." 

The crowd pressed in and Poe just sort of stood there speechless for a second before jerking out of his dumbstruck state and trying to act like he didn't think you were incredibly hot in a flight suit, and how your hair was so perfect after being messed up by a helmet, and how... "So you won, now what do you have in mind? I was thinking a bed, some cheap wine, and-"

"Get a room!" someone hollered, probably Snap, and everyone started filing away. They did still have a Resistance to run, and break time was over.

Poe chuckled as everyone left and stepped closer to you, his hands coming up to run down your arms and grab your wrists. 

Oh he was so close! You could feel his breath on your face, and you had to keep it together! "So what do you say?" he continued, "I think you know what I was getting at..."

You hooded your eyes seductively and looked up at him, tilting your head back so your lips almost brushed his. You could feel his grip tighten slightly in anticipation, though he didn't let it show on his face this time. And you were going to say, 'Not on your life Commander.' but before you got the chance, the energy crash hit you full force. You were suddenly really dizzy.

You frantically moved your hands to grab the front of Poe's flight suit to hold yourself up. He let go of your wrists, and wrapped his arms around you to keep you from falling. His face changed to one of worry, and the commander part of him made an entrance. "Okay... Your gonna be okay. I'm taking you to the medbay."

He scanned your face. Your eyes were glazed over as if you had a fever, and you started to shake. "Ya." was all you could think to say. Your brain was really fuzzy, and you had a massive headache. But that was normal after shooting spice. If you had taken a bigger dose the energy would have lasted longer, but you must have used the energy up faster than usual due to the huge adrenaline rush from racing.

You didn't really want to think about it, and any effort you may have attempted was wiped completely away when Poe swung you gently into his arms and started of at a run for the Medical wing.

You were still gripping tightly to his flight jacket, and tried to explain to him that you were fine and that after an hour the crash would wear off, not that you were making much sense. Probably not because he just kept shushing you and telling you it would be okay. 

Finally you made it to the med bay and Dr. Kalonia rushed over to the bed Poe had carefully laid you down on. You vaguely heard Poe explaining what had happened while a droid took a blood sample. 

Poe was worried. He had heard about when people would suddenly get sick like that. Mostly the stories ended with the person dying, and he was scared.

I mean, it's not like he actually had a relationship with you, but he for darn sure knew he wanted one. You were hot, and talented, and smart and you beat him. That is the part that had probably shocked him the most. He had met smart, pretty, and talented women before, but never one that could beat him at his own game. It excited him. And DAMN IT! He was this close to kissing you! This close! He was gonna have to take a cold shower.

The Doctor told him that you would probably be fine, that they were going to start by running a few tests, and that he should go sit in the hall where a nurse would find him later. Poe nodded absently and went to go sit in the hall like instructed. 

The blood test came back pretty quickly, and the Doctor burst out laughing. Oh this was genius! A homemade adrenaline stim shot, was what the strange concoction in your blood boiled down to. He shook his head and told the droid to give you some mild pain killer for the headache, and to tell you it would wear off in a few hours at the most. 

You didn't really hear the doctor but dazedly took the proffered pills. Then Dr. Kalonia went to go tell Poe. 

Poe had heard the laughing and had stood up quickly turning to face the door. A moment later the good doctor stepped out and quickly explained the situation to Poe and that really all you needed was a few hours of rest and a-lot of water. "You know," the doctor said, "If you promise to make her drink water, and keep an eye on her, she really can leave the med bay now."

Poe smiled, "I can do that."

And so you ended up back in Poe's arms. Less delirious than before, but still groggy. "Hey, you're gonna come hang out in my room for a while. Just till you feel better, okay?" He said softly, trying not to talk to loud and irritate your headache. 

"Okay." you mumbled, relaxing in Poe's arms and leaning your head against the side of his neck. Poe sucked in a breath. He had to remember that you weren't in full control of your mind at the moment and that he can't kiss you right now, no matter how much he wanted to.

This might end up being harder than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> And I just can't seem to end it, with like an actual 'now it's over' moment!


End file.
